Bruja
by AliciaBlackM
Summary: Delfina Crimp era inteligente, no suicida. Era mala, no un ángel. Era rencorosa, no olvidadiza. Era simplemente ella y había que tener cuidado. Este fic participa en el reto temático de Marzo: "Fundadores y Medievo del foro" "La Madriguera"


**Disclaimer: Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es de JotaKá.**

 **Este fic participa en el reto temático de Marzo: "Fundadores y Medievo del foro" "La Madriguera"**

* * *

 ** _Antes de leer:_** Delfina Crimp (s. XV): Fue una de las modistas más famosas de Londres en el siglo XV. Inventó el hechizo que facilitaba la tarea de cortar la tela y el hilo.

* * *

 ** _-Capítulo único-_**

Decir que Delfina Crimp había tenido una vida difícil era mentir. Su perseverancia y su astucia le había facilitado conseguir todos los objetivos se marcaba. Por eso cuando llegaba a su tienda y le dedicaba una mirada de superioridad a sus trabajadores no se sentía mal.

Era superior, por supuesto que lo era.

Si algo sabía Delfina era que en ese momento la consideraban una de las modistas más influyentes de toda Gran Bretaña.

¿El único problema? Era una bruja que se hacía pasar por muggle.

Pero siendo razonables, ningún mago en su sano juicio desvelaría su verdadera naturaleza a no ser que quisiese ser quemado en la hoguera. ¡Estaban en pleno siglo XV! Revelar que podías hacer magia era colocarse la soga al cuello.

Delfina era inteligente, no suicida.

Aunque, como era de esperar, su fama le generaba ciertos conflictos con otros famosos costureros de la época. Ella había ganado muchísimo reconocimiento gracias a sus creaciones que hacían ver adorable hasta a la mujer más horrorosa.

Angus Snickerton era un muggle que tenía su tienda a unos pocos metros de la suya y que se había visto realmente afectado por la presencia de la mujer. Por eso, sin que Delfina lo supiese llevaba semanas investigando todo lo relacionado con Crimp y el secreto de su fama.

El mayor descubrimiento que había hecho hasta el momento era la ausencia de tijeras en el lugar de trabajo de Delfina, por lo que, desesperado por desenmascararla, decidió esconderse una noche en su lugar de trabajo. Incluso para no levantar sospechas se había envuelto a si mismo dentro de una capa de terciopelo.

—Buenas noches, señor Boggart —saludó la modista cuando entró a su taller y observó a su gato mover la cola.

Con rapidez encendió las luces de los candelabros y comenzó a observar los diferentes trajes y vestidos en los que debía trabajar. Sonriendo, se decidió por un vestido verde claro que le recordaba mucho a su estadía en Hogwarts. Pertenecer a la mejor casa de todas como era Slytherin y vivir durante siete años en una sala común rodeada de verde hacía que terminases adorando ese color.

Aprovechaba las noches para trabajar gracias a que su tienda no abría hasta pasado el mediodía y podía dormir toda la mañana. Con un suave meneo de caderas la costurera se encaminó hasta el bolso donde guardaba todos sus utensilios para coser y cogió su varita de caoba.

Acarició la madera con sus dedos y recitó el conjuro apuntando el vestido, causando que la parte baja de este se cortase perfectamente. No había costuras sueltas y la tela que había sido separada del resto del traje podía ser reutilizada.

Crear el hechizo de _Diffindo_ , había sido extremadamente fácil, simplemente había modificado otros hechizos que se habían utilizado para tratar de cortar telas u objetos. Además que había un pequeño secreto detrás del hechizo que quizá era lo que más le gustaba de él. Siempre era bueno poder utilizar un hechizo de costurar para causarle la muerte a alguien, ¿no?

Delfina era mala, no un ángel.

Snickerton jadeó al ver como Delfina sacaba un trozo de madera de su bolso, y tras apuntar al vestido y recitar una extraña palabra, la parte baja de este se cortaba perfectamente. Espero pacientemente a que la mujer se distrajese lo suficiente y abandonó el lugar con sigilo.

Horas después, el pequeño hombre volvió a la tienda de Delfina acompañado de algunos guardias, dispuesto a acabar definitivamente con Crimp y su local.

—¡Es ella! —exclamó señalando a la mujer—. ¡Esa es la bruja!

Crimp se sorprendió al ver a varios hombres entrar en su tienda seguidas de ese molesto muggle que se dedicaba a amargarle la existencia y, por órdenes de Crimp, la ataron en una silla debido al miedo de Snickerton por una posible maldición.

—¡La vi utilizar una varita! —afirmó el hombre—. Concededme unos minutos y la encontraré.

Los minutos se convirtieron en horas en las que el hombre no pudo encontrar la varita. Delfina aprovechó el desconcierto de los hombres y la desesperación de su enemigo para llevar a cabo su plan de escape.

—¡Desatadme, por favor!

Rendidos, los hombres decidieron aceptarlo y ella aprovechó esa oportunidad para acariciar una verruga que tenía en la barbilla. Ésta explotó y su varita de caoba apareció. Con rapidez se movió y cogió una bolsa llena de oro, los hombres no tardaron en ir tras ella pero tras despedirse y decir unas raras palabras desapareció.

—Adiós ineptos —se despidió, y tras mirar a Snickerton y recitar un conjuro, se esfumó.

La huida de Delfina Crimp se comentó durante años en Londres. Jamás se la volvió a ver en Gran Bretaña y sus riquezas desaparecieron con ella.

Y si desde ese día Snickerton no pudo volver a confeccionar nada sin que esto se cortase en grandes tiras, llevándolo a la locura hasta que decidió acabar con su vida. Quizá, sólo quizá, estuviese relacionado con ella.

Porque Delfina era rencorosa, no olvidadiza.

* * *

 **¡Ya está! La verdad es que escribir sobre este personaje y la historia que tenía me hizo mucha gracia. Al principio me quedé un poco what? y no sabía que escribir pero terminó siendo esto.**

 **¿Qué tal? ¿Me merezco un review?**

 **Besos y abrazos,**

 **AliciaBlackM.**

 **PD: ¡REVIEWS y FAVS!**


End file.
